The Duskwall Plateau (3.5e Quest)
=Introduction= The destruction of the peacful town of ravenshire began when a long stifling green cloud of undeath settled down upon the town. The sky transformed into a green sickly color and ghostly pale green snowflakes dropped from the sky upon every house, field, beast, and man, dispersing into a gas when coming into contact with physical matter. As time passed, the people of ravenshire felt a terrible sickness, and those slain by the disease were transformed into fell ghouls, which beset upon their kinsmen and slew rest of the living. The players have already investigated the tainted ghost town of ravenshire and have discovered that the green cloud of tainted miasma originate from afar, blown by the wind from the duskwall plateau. =The ancient road from Ravenshire= The road to duskwall plateau passes through an extension of the moonwood forest, which is likewise corrupted by the cloud of taint, cloaking the forest in fell mist and cast in the pale green glow which seems to eminate all around. Though the tainted wind blows strong above, upon the ground there is naught a trace of wind, the air gone stagnent and dead. At some point during their travel, the players will encounter a group of worgs, driven to madness over hunger as few living prey remains after the corruption. A successful Diplomacy Skill check may yet convince the worgs to leave them be, while a check which exceeds by 10 or more may yet convince them to aide the players in assaulting the source of the taint and restoring natural order. =The Duskwall plateau= high upon the ancient road lies the duskwall plateau. an ancient complex which was used by many fallen villains on their time of raising. the complex lost its original name and purpose as the ages passed. the dark history faded with the span of the years and flowing of time. man died over ancient forgotten battles. but one fact remains unchanged, the attraction of evil matter and dark deeds to this cursed ancient stony complex. the complex contains four stone paved plateaus. one central larger then the rest and three smaller which are located to the south east and west. all of the three smaller plateaus are located on higher ground compared to the central plateaun. and stone stairs are leading to all three of them. it can be notyfied that there was some ancient stone building on the central plateau, but nowadays the only marks that remain from that ancient anknown tower are some large base stones forming a half broken circle. the complex contains some catacombs that can be reached from the central plateau by a western road leading to steps which descend on the slope of the montain. the steps make a sharp curve to the entrance of the old catacombs. Elements of duskwall # The Tainted Cauldron # The Ziggurat of Flesh # The Skull Abbey # The Old Soul # The Howling Roots # The Catacombs The Necro mage Gnolls Through the entire quest in Duskwall. the DM should use the Necro mage Gnolls as the Wandering monster. The Necro mage Gnolls are the servents of Go-go'roth. they are very hostile to anyone who attempts to come close to the plateau and will attack immediatly. # Acolyte Necro-mage Gnoll # Adept Necro-mage Gnoll :*Dm's Notice: One of The Necro Mage Gnolls must have a Broken Gargoyles Finger, This broken Stone finger must be found before the players get to The Ziggurat of Flesh. This Broken Finger Reveals an Opening in One of The Gargoyles Mouth located at The Ziggurat of Flesh. Go-go'roth The skull lord And His Serpentirs Go-go'roth is a skull lord . he took over the Duskwall in the name of Doresain King of Ghouls , his mission was to protect The Tainted Cauldron. Go-go'roth is protected by three negative shields which are beeing renewed at the negative plane portals located at the The Ziggurat of Flesh, The Skull Abbey and at The Howling Roots. Go-go'roth travels between these 3 loactions to renew the 3 shields upon him, each time he passes near The Tainted Cauldron he transfers some of the shield to the Cauldron to renew its protection and enabling it to spread the fell cloud of undeath. Go-go'roth is also accompanied by 3 Serpentirs . The Serpentirs Will Automatically Attack Any Opponent coming close to Go-go'roth. Quest Objective # Destroy all of the negative portals located at these locations to remove the Skull lord Shield ##The Ziggurat of Flesh ##The Skull Abbey ##The Howling Roots #Destroy Go-go'roth and remove his protection over The Tainted Cauldron #Destroy The Tainted Cauldron =References= ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Quest